


Heaven Is On Earth

by QueenTzahra



Category: CLAMP - Works, X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: Blessed Is This Union, Hand Jobs, I actually wrote something canon!, Kamui POV, Love, M/M, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Reminiscing, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Sex, unofficial sequel to Blessed Is This Union
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9823922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenTzahra/pseuds/QueenTzahra
Summary: Kamui POV: Waking up in Subaru's arms one morning, Kamui reflects on their time together, their relationship, how much it's changed and how much it means to him. Then, of course, he wakes him up...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Good morning good morning!
> 
> How are you all, good? Recovered from Nihta? I hope so!
> 
> So this fic... there's not REALLY much to say, truthfully. Basically I've been living in AU-land, and I figured, it's been like, six months, let me get my hands on the canon again. Plus, I'm going to be spending a lot of time in Kamui's head in my next project once I have space in my brain to write it, so this is kind of a warm up. Think of it as like, the successor to Blessed Is This Union and a prequel to The Sharpest Edge, or something.
> 
> Also, it's Subaru's birthday today, so I figured I'd give him something nice!
> 
> Anyway, one shot time! The title is (surprise surprise) another line from Ultraviolence by Lana Del Rey.

"Mmm…" Kamui groaned, soft and sleepy in the early morning. He kept his eyes closed as he took a deep breath in and sighed it out. His mind wanted to go back to sleep but his body was already awake, feeling the external world and putting together the picture for him. He smiled and shifted slightly, knowing it was beautiful.

He could feel the warm morning sun on his face filtering in through the windows. He could feel the blankets forming a soft cocoon around his naked body. He could feel Subaru behind him, his chest hot and smooth against his back, his arm curled tightly around him, his breath on his neck.

Kamui's smile widened, though his eyes were still closed, as he shifted gently against Subaru. They had fallen asleep this way the night before, after… Kamui's heart swelled in his chest as he remembered. He'd come over to Subaru's apartment after he'd returned from an Onmyoji job, and they'd sat side by side on the couch, holding hands and talking quietly. Then they'd started kissing, like they always did. Kamui's overfull heart seemed to skip as he remembered it had been Subaru who had instigated it.

With each night they spent together, Kamui could feel Subaru opening up, becoming more receptive and confident. It was a far cry from their first time all those weeks ago, when he'd been so unsure, hesitant and afraid. Kamui hadn't minded being patient though, he cared so much for Subaru and it was a relief to finally act on the feelings he'd been struggling with since… Since Subaru had brought him out of his catatonia, truly: he couldn't help but feel _something_ after sharing such a profound experience with him. At first he thought it was a very intense admiration, almost like you'd feel for an older sibling or mentor. However, the more time they spent together, the more they talked and bonded, Kamui knew it was different. He remembered Keiichi's words as they'd headed off together for lunch after a tutoring session.

"He's really good looking!" Kamui had blushed and his heart had pounded against his ribs.

"Yeah, he is," he'd said, rather sheepishly.

Kamui shifted in Subaru's arms, reached for his hand and interlaced their fingers together. It was sort of embarrassing to remember what came next: how he'd blush and lose his words, how Subaru had grown concerned, then attributed it to his worries about the world, and Kamui hadn't contradicted him. Against that backdrop, it seemed trivial and pointless to agonize over a crush, especially a crush on someone way older than you who was in love with someone else.

Kamui shifted against Subaru again and rubbed his face into the back of his hand. Trivial as it might have been, it was at least something tangible, something he could feel and see and do something about, though he was having terrible trouble working up the nerve.

He'd seized his chance one night while walking Subaru back to his apartment after spending the day together. They hadn't talked much; Kamui was too busy watching Subaru smoke and gathering his courage, his palms sweating and mouth dry.

"Thanks for walking me home," Subaru told him, unlocking his door and stepping over the threshold. Kamui blushed at his smile, and nodded, unable to say anything. "Be careful on the way back." Again, Kamui just nodded. Subaru turned to go inside, but,

"Subaru." He turned.

"Hm?" Kamui clenched his fists and stared Subaru hard in the face. "Yes?" Kamui held his gaze a moment longer, then stepped forward, pressed Subaru up against the wall and kissed him on the lips. He experienced a head rush and exhaled hard through his nose, feeling the kiss in his entire body, until Subaru pushed him away, staring at him, clearly shocked. "What was that?!" He demanded, but Kamui's vision seemed to hone in Subaru's lips and he threw his arms around his neck, thinking of nothing but kissing him again. "Kam-" but Kamui swallowed his own name in another desperate kiss, only to have Subaru pull away, looking shocked. Guilt flooded Kamui's insides, but he didn't look away. He _needed_ Subaru to understand.

"I… But I," he tried to say, though he had no idea where he was going with the words. Frustrated and hot in the face, Kamui tried to move in for another kiss, but-

"Kamui, I'm serious, _no_." Kamui's throat burned, but he stared back at Subaru, unflinching and proud.

"I'm serious too, I-"

"No," Subaru cut him off. "Now let go of me, please." Kamui's heart gave a painful throb and his throat burned scorchingly. However, recognizing defeat, he withdrew his arms from around Subaru's neck and turned to go, slamming the door behind him. He refused to speak to anyone when he returned to his dorm at Clamp Academy and went straight up to bed. Still fully dressed, he curled up into a ball under his blankets, hurt, guilt and frustration churning his insides.

Kamui kissed the back of Subaru's hand. Fortunately, he'd only had to endure a few hours of agony before Subaru had called him to apologize, before they'd seen each other the next day, before everything had gotten started… He took another deep breath in and sighed it out, feeling his back expand and contract against Subaru's chest. He'd been so anxious about meeting Subaru for their tutoring session the following day, though of course it had all been fine. Kamui remembered Subaru kissing him across the table and how nervous and excited he'd been when they'd agreed to meet up later. Then, the memories still made Kamui blush, the wildly optimistic gesture of buying supplies from the drug store on his way to Subaru's apartment. He'd felt a fresh surge of nerves once he'd arrived, exacerbated by how panicky Subaru was. Of course, eventually, they'd both relaxed and allowed things to progress.

Warmth swelled in Kamui's chest. He'd reached out to Subaru to act on his feelings and for something concrete he could hold onto. However, he found himself more and more addicted to watching Subaru open up, participate and express himself. Even if he couldn't change the future, if in the moment he could keep Subaru relaxed and smiling…

Kamui finally opened his eyes and turned over to his other side in Subaru's arms. Subaru moaned in his sleep and rolled onto his back, his head turning away and exposing his pale neck. Kamui laid his head on Subaru's chest, listening to his breathing, his heartbeat, both slow and easy. He then buried his face in his neck, pressing his lips against his soft skin and inhaling deeply. He liked to leave bruises there, though he hadn't been so lucky the night before. They'd been kissing and the heat had built, tantalizing and teasing, until Subaru had pulled Kamui's pants down and pleased him with his hands and mouth.

Kamui flushed and felt new heat pool between his legs as he remembered. Truthfully, what Kamui also loved about Subaru being more comfortable and expressive was how he'd take control and be forceful, though in the most attentive, unselfish way possible. Kamui breathed deeply, feeling hot all over as he thought of Subaru throwing his legs over his shoulders and fucking him senseless, or making him come with just his fingers inside, or sucking him good and dry…

Kamui threw his leg across Subaru's hips and blushed as he felt his erection against his thigh. He sighed, still feeling the memories in his body, though his mind was focusing on what had happened the night before, specifically. It had all felt amazing, and Kamui had adored every second of it until Subaru wouldn't let him reciprocate. "I'm exhausted, Kamui," he'd told him as he held him close. "I just wanted to take care of you." Kamui had replied with an insolent stare that made Subaru laugh. He knew better than to argue, and they had gone to bed, falling asleep curled up together, naked under the covers.

Kamui withdrew from Subaru's neck and propped himself up so he could see him better. He was still fast asleep, still peaceful, still gorgeous. Kamui sighed softly, feeling almost bad for disturbing him as he slowly and carefully got on top of him. Excitement charged through his body as he drew his hands up Subaru's slender hips and waist, then rested them on his shoulders. He leaned forward, their chests hot and smooth together, and pressed his lips against his neck. His erection pulsed as he breathed him in.

As much as Kamui loved surrendering to Subaru and letting him do what he wanted, being in charge and taking the lead was a totally different kind of exciting. He didn't think he could ever decide which he liked better. Very slowly, he began to kiss Subaru's neck, and at last he started to wake up. "Kamui?" He breathed, sleepily.

"Good morning," Kamui breathed back, right in his ear. Subaru made a soft, contented noise, wrapped his arms around him and rubbed the side of his face in his hair. Kamui's heart swelled at the soft, affectionate touches and he slowly began to move his hips back and forth. They both gasped at the gentle friction and Kamui withdrew to look Subaru in the face.

"Good morning," Subaru said, cupping the side of Kamui's face and smiling up at him. Kamui smiled back and turned to kiss Subaru's palm, making him inhale sharply. His smile widened and he gave Subaru a brief kiss on the lips before returning to his neck. He ran his hands up and down his chest, feeling goose bumps rise up under his fingers with another surge of excitement. Subaru gasped softly and thrust his hips upwards. Kamui pressed his lips to his neck, smiling against his hot, flushed skin.

"You're so hard," he breathed, making Subaru groan.

"It's the morning, it'll go down…"

"So can I," Kamui replied, his own erection throbbing as he said it. Subaru made a noise somewhere between a laugh and a moan. "Is that okay?" Kamui asked, dragging his hand down Subaru's chest, hips and belly. He heard Subaru swallow.

"Y-yes…" Kamui withdrew from his neck, gave him another light kiss on the lips and began to move downwards. He felt Subaru's chest rise and fall with his breath, the smooth skin of his belly pull in and up, his thighs shiver. Subaru closed his eyes for a moment, an eager flush in his face, then opened them as he spread his legs invitingly. Kamui smiled and settled between them, shrugging the blanket off. "Are you warm enough?" Subaru asked, suddenly, his blush deepening. Kamui's heart swelled almost too large for his chest, and it must have shown on his face, because Subaru's eyes widened.

"I'm totally fine, don't," he started to say, though he knew telling Subaru not to worry was pointless. "Just relax," he said instead, and Subaru nodded, shifting into a more comfortable position against the pillows. Kamui reached for his hand and gave it a squeeze as he returned to his hips and belly, covering him with more light, teasing kisses. He avoided his erection, though it was clearly begging for attention, and moved his kisses to his thighs instead. He locked eyes with Subaru, squeezed his hand and bit down on his inner thigh.

Subaru's entire body stiffened under the sensations and he cried out. Heat surged up Kamui's neck as he repeated the move. He _loved_ exploring Subaru, finding where he liked to be touched, and letting him do the same in turn. It was another profound experience they'd shared, and it meant a great deal to both of them.

Kamui withdrew from Subaru's thigh and noticed the faded marks he'd left there a few nights ago. His erection throbbed excitedly as he bit down harder, sucking a fresh bruise, and Subaru moaned and squeezed his hand. Kamui tenderly kissed the bruise, then dragged his lips up Subaru's thigh, making him shiver and move his hips back and forth, silently begging for it. Kamui shivered too, every nerve in his body tingling as he let go of Subaru's hand and took hold of both of his hipbones. He stared Subaru hard in the face, and he stared back, cheeks flushed, lips parted, eyes glazed with need.

Kamui rubbed his thumbs into Subaru's hipbones, another sensitive place, and he shut his eyes tight and let out a soft gasp. "Kamui," he moaned, opening his eyes and gazing imploringly at him. Kamui exhaled shakily, but smiled and bent forward at once. He licked up Subaru's erection and placed a gentle kiss at the tip. They both shared the same rush of excitement as Subaru's erection twitched against Kamui's lips and his hips shifted under his hands.

"Yes?" Kamui asked, darting his tongue back and forth just under the tip. Subaru inhaled sharply and his stomach muscles pulled in and up. Kamui continued with his tongue, teasingly but deliberately, and Subaru bit down on his lip to stifle his moan. He swallowed, then propped himself up on his elbow and gently cupped the side of Kamui's face again.

"You're amazing," he said, quietly, his eyes very bright. Kamui blushed deeply, the praise nestling warm in his chest and making his erection throb. He squeezed Subaru's hips, his heart hammering against his ribs.

"You," he said. Before Subaru could reply, he took his erection into his mouth and sucked down as far as he could, then back up again. Subaru groaned and threw his head back, reaching for Kamui's hair and gripping it hard. Kamui closed his eyes for a moment and let out an appreciative moan. The tug in his hair, the hard, smooth skin on his tongue, the moan in his ear, it was enough to drive him crazy, and _all_ he wanted was more. He moved his lips around the tip in a slow, gentle circle, then sucked all the way down again. Subaru fell back against the pillows with another cry, still holding tight to Kamui's hair. Breathing hard through his nose, Kamui moved steadily up and down, finding a quick, deliberate rhythm.

"Y-yes!" Subaru cried, and again Kamui moaned appreciatively as his erection throbbed in his mouth. He _loved_ making Subaru feel this good. He thrust his hips softly against the bed, looking for any sensation to help alleviate his own already painful need. He pulled his mouth up and off Subaru's erection to swirl his tongue around the tip again. He drank in Subaru before him, chest heaving, face alive with pleasure, still holding tight to his hair.

"Are you getting close?" Kamui asked, though he could tell he was. Subaru screwed up his eyes, mouth open and face glowing, and nodded. "I want you to come in my mouth," Kamui told him, his voice commanding. Subaru's eyes flew open and he stared at Kamui with an almost painful intensity that set his body on fire. Arousal flushed his skin and shocked every nerve and he thrust his hips into the bed more forcefully. _God_ he wanted it, to feel Subaru in his mouth, taste him, swallow him.

"Make me come," Subaru said in a constricted voice, and still more arousal blazed between them. Kamui nodded and bent over Subaru again, feeling powerful and hot all over and so, _so_ excited. Keeping one hand on Subaru's hip, he took hold of his erection with the other, then wrapped his lips around it. Subaru groaned and held tight to Kamui's hair, toes curling and chest heaving. Kamui moved up and down a few times, then, looking Subaru right in the eye, changed his angle slightly and sucked his way back down. Subaru let out a hard cry, threw his head back and thrust his hips up into Kamui's mouth, gripping his hair almost painfully hard. "Yes! Oh g- Just like that, _just_ like that!" Kamui moaned softly and kept going, feeling Subaru's pleasure in his own body as though they were in tune. He sped up, never losing that angle Subaru liked so much, desperate to make him come. "Don't stop!" Subaru cried, his thighs shaking. "Don't stop!" Kamui's heart pounded against his ribs as Subaru's body stiffened. "I'm-!"

Kamui moaned in satisfaction as Subaru came in his mouth with a hard, desperate cry, his entire body shuddering with the force of it. Kamui closed his eyes, heat surging through his body as Subaru's erection twitched against his tongue, spilling more and more of him into his mouth, down his throat. He gave Subaru a moment, then pulled away, swallowing one last time and feeling the pressure between his legs throb. He straightened up and just looked at Subaru, legs splayed open, toes curled, eyes shut tight and mouth open as the residual pleasure echoed inside him. Kamui just watched, his heart pounding in his chest, waiting.

At last, Subaru opened his eyes and gave Kamui a radiant smile, which he returned, his chest constricting around his throbbing heart. Subaru reached for him, and he fell into his arms. He kissed Kamui tenderly on the lips and brushed his hair off his face. Kamui closed his eyes, feeling the touch in his entire body. "God, Kamui," Subaru said, softly, pulling him closer and burying his face in his hair. Kamui shifted against him, feeling his heartbeat, his hot skin, his hands tracing up and down his back. He placed a soft kiss right between Subaru's collarbones, then rested his head against his chest. He was still _so_ hard, but at that moment he didn't care. All he wanted was to bask in Subaru's afterglow, the afterglow that he had brought about. They remained that way a while longer, feeling and listening, then, "Let me take care of you." Kamui looked Subaru in the face.

"Huh?" Subaru smiled and flushed very slightly as he brushed Kamui's hair off his face again.

"Let me take care of you," he repeated, more firmly. A shiver ran through Kamui's body and he flushed too. He kissed Subaru on the lips, then lay next to him on the bed, his legs splaying open. Subaru's eyes travelled down Kamui's body to fix upon his erection, and he let out a soft exhale, his expression lustful. He snapped his gaze to Kamui's face again, and Kamui stared back, shifting his hips back and forth as the need he'd been ignoring came flooding, hot and heavy, back into his body.

"Subaru?"

"Sorry, just," Subaru sighed, though he was smiling. "I like you so much, Kamui." Kamui flushed, the words caressing his heart and fueling his arousal.

"I like you too," he replied. "I, ah!" Subaru placed his first two fingers on Kamui's breastbone, then drew them down his chest, belly and hips. Kamui shut his eyes tight and moaned softly, feeling the touch like an electric charge radiating out from Subaru's fingers. Subaru bent over him and began to kiss his neck, and he tilted his head to the side, then let out a soft cry as he bit down. He thrust his hips upwards, looking desperately for more sensation.

"Mmm," Subaru said softly against Kamui's neck as he laid his palm flat against his belly, then dragged it down his thigh. Kamui pressed his hips upwards again and moaned in frustration.

"You're teasing me!"

"Sorry," Subaru replied quietly, moving his lips, teeth and tongue slowly up to Kamui's ear, then biting down on it as he grabbed onto his inner thigh. Kamui's toes curled and heat rushed up his chest, neck and face. He moaned and thrust his hips up again. "Do you want my hand or my mouth?" Subaru breathed, right in his ear. The words seared Kamui's nerves and he cried out as Subaru dug his fingers into his inner thigh. Kamui tried valiantly to collect himself, but he was so turned on and hearing Subaru speak that way was still _so_ … He swallowed and took a few deep breaths, his eyes shut tight.

"Your, your hand," he said, blushing furiously. Subaru made an appreciative noise, placed a gentle kiss just behind his ear, then let go of his thigh and finally took hold of his erection. Kamui exhaled shakily, opened his eyes and fixed his gaze upon Subaru's long, slender fingers wrapped around him.

"You're so hard," Subaru observed, before sucking intently on Kamui's earlobe. Kamui cried out and thrust his hips into Subaru's hand. The gentle, though insistent friction, Subaru's lips, tongue and voice, it was enough to make his head spin.

"I, I know," he managed to reply, and Subaru moaned softly before biting down on his earlobe and sucking it again. Kamui's entire body seized up and he cried out, gripping the bed sheets on either side of him. Subaru withdrew and Kamui relaxed, though he was still breathing heavily, pleasure gripping and releasing him. He turned to look Subaru in the face, and they stared hard at each other for a moment before Subaru rested his forehead against his. "I, I get so hard pleasing you," Kamui said, his voice constricted. Saying it out loud seemed to fuel the fire in his chest and his erection throbbed in Subaru's hand as he began to stroke him, quick and deliberate, his eyes shining. "I like you so much!" Kamui cried, his throat tightening suddenly.

" _God_ , Kamui!" Subaru moaned, changing his angle slightly, and Kamui threw his head back, eyes shut tight and mouth open in a deep, needy groan. The friction and pressure crashed outwards through his body in powerful, pleasurable waves. Subaru's lips were suddenly back at his neck, kissing and sucking fresh bruises on his flushed, glistening skin, and the sensations gripped every muscle in Kamui's body in an erotic, desperate spasm.

"I'm close!" Kamui cried out, and Subaru bit down on his neck and exhaled hard through his nose. Kamui stiffened, his erection throbbing almost painfully, but Subaru never stopped pleasing him. "I'm-!" He cried, but the rest of the words were swallowed in another moan. However, he did manage to open his eyes so he could watch Subaru please him. His vision honed in on Subaru's hand as the pressure between his legs reached an almost painful intensity, making his thighs shake uncontrollably. "I'm gonna-!"

But before he could get the words out, Kamui came spectacularly all over his chest and belly. He cried out as all the pressure rushed out of him in intense, deeply pleasurable waves, his entire body ringing with the force of it. He fell back against the pillows, gasping and shuddering as he rode out his orgasm, the rest of the world dissolving in his satisfaction. Eventually, he was able to open his eyes, and he watched blearily as Subaru took his hand away to suck his fingers clean, moaning as he did so. Kamui shivered as one last spasm of pleasure rushed through him, then reached for Subaru to pull him close, needing the connection.

Subaru buried his face in Kamui's neck and wrapped his arms around him. Again Kamui felt his heartbeat in his chest, his breath in his lungs, it really was like they were in tune. He shut his eyes against the sudden swell of emotion that rose up in his chest and dug his fingers into Subaru's upper back.

They rested there a while, basking in each other's afterglow, until finally Subaru withdrew, tenderly cupping the side of Kamui's face as he looked down at him. Kamui smiled, feeling another rush of emotion as he took his hand and kissed it. "That was awesome," he said. Subaru blushed, but came forward again to rub the tip of his nose against Kamui's.

"Yes, it was," he agreed. They exchanged a soft kiss on the lips.

"Do you have work today?" Kamui asked, and Subaru smiled rather mischievously.

"No," he said, his blush deepening. "I have the whole day off, if, if you want to stay." Kamui's eyes widened excitedly and he felt yet another powerful rush of emotion.

"Did you plan that?" He asked, his throat tightening around the words. Subaru nodded, and Kamui threw his arms around his neck. "I like you so much," he whispered, holding Subaru as close as he could, feeling so grounded, so safe, so present.

Of all the things he loved about their time together, this was his favorite thing. More than Subaru opening up, more than his being forceful, even more than exploring each other physically, this was what he liked best.

"So much…"

**Author's Note:**

> How as it, okay? Ish? I'll take it. You know the rest of their day is going to be awesome!
> 
> I think of reviews when I summon my kekkai, leave me some!


End file.
